


Sleep Well

by LordYouko



Series: Bad Boys [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Half-Brothers, Half-Sibling Incest, Humor, Inucest, Light Masochism, M/M, Mates, Post-InuYasha, Seme Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sleep, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Wet Dream, Yaoi, kind of fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordYouko/pseuds/LordYouko
Summary: In which Sesshoumaru gets woken up at an ungodly hour and Inuyasha is a horny little hanyou.





	Sleep Well

 

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from the writing of this fic._

 

* * *

 

**Glossary:**

 

 **Onii-sama** – big brother/ elder brother [Onii – big brother, -sama – a term of high respect]

 

 **Otouto** – little brother

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 4 – Sleep Well**

 

 

“Gnngh!”

 

Sesshoumaru stirred slightly in his sleep, the small sound dimly registering to his ears, but not enough to wake him.

 

There was quiet again for a bit. The demon lord fell back into sleep.

 

A few moments later, there was a wonderful sensation around his cock, a warm, slick heat, and he finally blinked his sleep-laden eyes open.

 

Inuyasha was impaled on his cock, naked body glistening with sweat, face contorted in passion, and he was making microscopic movements up and down. He seemed to have lubed himself up because his cock entered his ass smoothly, without the slightest bit of friction.

 

“You _brat_ ,” the demon Lord hissed, voice heavy and hoarse from sleep, and Inuyasha’s eyes fluttered open.

 

Faint moonlight was streaming in from the open window of their penthouse suite, falling on Sesshoumaru’s bare torso. Inuyasha’s hands were resting lightly on the hard planes of his stomach to balance himself, the powerful muscles shifting lazily under him as the demon Lord woke up.

 

“Unh! S-sorry, onii-sama,” he breathed, “I couldn’t wait for you to wake up. I was – _ah fuck_ – I was too horny. And you were _hard_ \- ”

 

The demon lord breathed in slowly, one hand crooked under his head, the other coming forward to hold Inuyasha lightly. Inuyasha ground himself on his cock just the way he knew his brother and mate liked it. “What’s got you so worked up in the middle of the night, hanyou?” he demanded, the slight edge of annoyance in his tone beginning to get taken over by pleasure.

 

Inuyasha’s muscles twitched and clenched around his cock.

 

“I- I had a dream,” he admitted, looking down into golden eyes, glowing eerily in the dark.

 

“Oh?” the demon Lord asked, the hand on Inuyasha’s hip sliding lazily over to the hanyou’s erect, leaking cock. “It must have been quite a dream.”

 

Inuyasha’s breath hitched as the demon Lord’s hand wrapped lightly around his cock and his thumb casually brushed back and forth on his leaking slit.

 

“It was,” Inuyasha said dreamily, eyes glazing over as he remembered it.

 

Sesshoumaru suddenly thrust his hips up and a scream escaped Inuyasha, echoing slightly in the quiet room.

 

“Tell me,” the demon Lord ordered.

 

Inuyasha blushed, the pink colour in his cheeks glowing adorably in the moonlight. “I don’t wanna,” he whispered. “It’s embarrassing.”

 

Golden eyes darkened with interest. “Was it so filthy that even a dirty mouthed hanyou like you is reluctant to talk about it?” Sesshoumaru asked.

 

Inuyasha shuddered from his elder brother’s low, disapproving voice, the scolding words going straight to his cock.

 

“Y-yes,” he said shyly, his innocence belied by the eager grinding of his hips on his brother’s cock.

 

A clawed hand reached up and reassuringly caressed snowy white hair. “Say it, Inuyasha,” he tempted. “Tell your brother what got you turned on that you simply _had_ to have your slutty little hole filled in the middle of the night.”

 

Inuyasha turned red at the filthy words, lowering his head to hide his eyes behind his bangs, although still grinding rhythmically on the demon Lord’s cock.

 

“I- I…” he took another shuddering breath and closed his eyes as he finally managed to brush against his sweet spot.

 

But there was a clawed hand on his cock, gripping tightly, a little too tightly, and Inuyasha’s eyes snapped open. The demon Lord was looking at him contemplatively, predatorily, even as he lay back relaxed against the pillows.

 

“You will tell me or after all your effort, you won’t get to cum tonight, little brother,” he said in a low voice, in that tone of dark promise that Inuyasha knew so well.

 

“Onii-sama!” he gasped in protest. “You wouldn’t do that, would you? You wouldn’t – _ahh_ – leave your mate unsatisfied?”

 

A clawed hand fisted in his hair and his head was yanked forward to bring his lips on his brother’s. Inuyasha’s thigh muscles clenched reflexively around his brother to keep him from falling over or worse – pulling himself off of Sesshoumaru’s dick.

 

“My mate is going to have to be good and do as he’s told if he wants to cum,” the demon Lord murmured against his lips, still holding him firmly by the hair.

 

His dark voice caused heat to pool in Inuyasha’s stomach and he swallowed dryly.

 

“Umm – o-ok,” he managed out. “I’ll tell you, onii-sama,”

 

The demon Lord released his head, allowing him to straighten up. Inuyasha braced himself on his brother’s abs and wiggled his butt, driving the hard cock deep inside of him again, making up for whatever little had pulled out when he was yanked forward.

 

There was soft groan from Sesshoumaru that made Inuyasha’s heart leap happily in his chest. He once again began grinding the cock deep inside him, occasionally raising himself up a little only to slam back down.

 

“I was- I was in one of your – one of your business meetings with you,” Inuyasha said breathlessly, sweaty white hair sticking to his naked body as he moved.

 

Magenta striped eyelids blinked interestedly. The hanyou had only ever been in one or two meetings. He had no role in the business Sesshoumaru had built from the ground up, except to sometimes sign some papers regarding property and such that he had put in the hanyou’s name. The day before, he’d needed his brother’s signatures on some papers and since he believed his brother should at least have some idea of what he was signing, he’d let him sit in on one of the meetings regarding the same. But the hanyou had hardly paid attention to what was going on, seeming spaced out, and had just put his signature wherever he’d told him to.

 

“You mean like the one you attended yesterday?” the demon Lord asked him, running his claws idly over his brother’s beautiful hips as he remembered his annoyance at his brother’s behaviour.

 

Inuyasha nodded vigorously. “Yes, i-in your big, swanky conference room with the- with the huge-ass board room table where your – your stuffy suits sat in those swivel chairs.”

 

“Hmm,” the demon Lord said, thrusting into him lightly, making Inuyasha gasp. “And what happened there?”

 

“W-well, one of the suits was giving you some boring presentation about something boring, and you were sitting at the head of the table where you sat yesterday and – _a-aahh_ I can’t tell you if you keep distracting me, onii-sama!” he complained. The demon lord had reached up and was now playing with one of his nipples.

 

“But it is so entertaining to mess with you, hanyou,” the demon Lord whispered, the warmth in his voice when he called him that name that had dogged his steps all his life, making Inuyasha feel all gooey inside.

 

“Sadist,” Inuyasha murmured under his breath, knowing full well his brother heard him, but he leaned into the touch.

 

Sesshoumaru just smirked and took his hand away, waiting for Inuyasha to continue.

 

Inuyasha sighed, both gratefully and regretfully at the momentary peace he got. “W-well it was that guy, you know the one, the thin one with the – with the glasses and the bony face?”

 

“Kurosawa?” the demon Lord murmured, absently recollecting the man he meant.

 

“Yeah!” Inuyasha said enthusiastically. “Ya’ know how jumpy and nervous he is around you, right? W-well, it turned out, in the ya know, presentation chart thing, he made a – a mistake and you were pissed -”

 

The demon Lord thought back to the man in question. Kurosawa did seem a little anxious around him, but so had a lot of people been over the years, especially back when he ran an actual empire instead of a business one. Over the years, he’d gotten to ignore people’s nervousness and just focus on whether or not they could get the job done. Kurosawa was quite competent at what he did; he made errors rarely, and when he did, he was honest about them and meticulous in fixing them to the best of his ability.

 

“Then?” the demon Lord prompted when Inuyasha fell silent.

 

He could see Inuyasha’s face bright red in the dimly lit room. He reached over and grabbed Inuyasha’s cock and pumped it firmly once, then stopped.

 

Inuyasha bucked on Sesshoumaru’s cock in surprise, looking up into his brother’s eyes. The demon lord was staring at him steadily, and he realized his mate was going to torture him till he finished his story.

 

He closed his eyes as he began to narrate the most embarrassing part.

 

“Well, i- in my dream, he – he fell on his knees at your feet and began to beg to be forgiven.”

 

Inuyasha rocked harder on the demon Lord’s cock as he remembered his extremely vivid dream.

 

He’d always thought his brother looked especially hot in a three-piece suit. Of course, the bastard got his tailor-made from someone who was one of the biggest names in the industry at the time, owner of a big brand who wasn’t even supposed to be taking personal orders. But there were a lot of youkai secretly controlling many major companies, and Inuyasha knew they would never refuse the Lord of the West if they were smart.

 

The end result being, that he looked like a modern-day god whenever he wore one, along with those beautiful, polished leather shoes, also hand-made. That day had been no exception, looking like utter perfection in his dark grey suit over a crisp white shirt. The men in the meeting, who were most of them also rich and holding high positions in the company, paled by comparison.

 

Inuyasha may not know much about how to run a business but he wasn’t stupid; he didn’t fail to notice the breathless tension in the room whenever his brother entered, even the manipulative sharks that were the corporate stooges feeling wary of a true predator in their midst. On any other day, that group of high-powered executives gathered in one room was enough to be intimidating to any outsider.

 

 

The glasses guy, whose name was Kurosawa, apparently, wasn’t quite like those other stuffy suits. His suit had been quite cheap-looking, and hung a little loose on his thin frame. His fingers were nervous around his notes and began to stutter whenever he happened to catch Sesshoumaru’s eye.

 

Inuyasha knew that type well; whether human or youkai, there were always those people who were just built in a way that they could not bear to fail, and more importantly, could not bear to fail their superiors.

 

He vividly remembered the scene in his dream, the demon Lord sitting at the head of the table, golden eyes looking up angrily at the human in the spotlight, whose hand pointing at the large white screen was trembling. 

 

“A-all those other guys, ya’ know, those supercilious-looking bastards, were all watching him as he prostrated himself before you a-and- ”

 

Eyes still closed, Inuyasha swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “And ya said something to him, I don’t remember what, and he crawled forward on his knees and began to undo your belt.”

 

Inuyasha remembered those fumbling, bony fingers on the very expensive belt. He even remembered the dust on the human’s pants’ knees as he shuffled forward on the floor.

 

“And then ya fucked his mouth n’ throat till you came and you did your pants up and continued with the meeting like it was nothin’… and he just… sat there on his knees on the floor, your cum dribbling out his mouth…”

 

The demon Lord’s nose wrinkled slightly at the thought of letting a human touch him.

 

“Otouto,” Sesshoumaru said, and Inuyasha’s eyes snapped open as his brother’s voice suddenly brought him back to reality. “You know you’re the only one whose mouth I want to make use of like that, don’t you?”

 

Inuyasha moaned at that, his brain deciding to helpfully throw up images of all the times he’d sunk to his knees before his brother, being gloriously face-fucked the exact same way he’d dreamed about.

 

“I- I know… in real life, i-if he – if K-kurosawa knelt at your feet and tried to – to reach up to touch your belt with his f-filthy human hands, ya’ would just _nghh_ smack ‘im across the mouth and  - _ah shit -_  as he lay whimperin’ on the floor, scold him for havin’ the nerve to think he could touch ya’…”

 

A deep, rich laugh made Inuyasha open his eyes, though he hadn’t realized he’d closed them. Sesshoumaru reached forward and scooped up a dollop of precum that had leaked out of Inuyasha’s cock.

 

“You claim to be so righteous, little brother, and yet you’re leaking like a little bitch while imagining your elder brother abusing a poor, innocent human.”

 

Inuyasha gasped and shook his head at that. “N-no…”

 

“This says otherwise,” the demon lord told him, holding up his two precum-soaked fingers mockingly. Inuyasha stared at them, as though hypnotized, feeling his brother’s scornful gaze on him. More heat pooled low in his belly at the thought of being looked down upon even as he was skewered on his brother’s big, hard cock.

 

The demon Lord breathed in sharply, as though impatient with his denial, and shoved his fingers in Inuyasha’s mouth.

 

“Clean them,” he ordered. “Such a filthy boy…”

 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened as a shudder went through his frame. He found he was unable to tear his eyes away from his brother’s powerful ones as he began to swirl his tongue around the fingers in his mouth, tasting his own bitter precum on his brother’s skin. Sesshoumaru knew how much his sadistic degradation of his little brother turned him on in bed, and the bastard didn’t hesitate to use it against him…

 

The fingers in his mouth thrust about without regard for his comfort, even forcing themselves into his throat a few times, and Inuyasha’s cock twitched weakly, seeking just that little bit of stimulation that his brother cruelly denied him.

 

The hard cock inside him thrust against his sweet spot and Inuyasha moaned. The demon Lord withdrew his now cleaned fingers from Inuyasha’s mouth and wrapped them around his cock pumping a few times leisurely, but then withdrawing again.

 

Inuyasha grew wild with the sensations, writhing in place, trying to get touched the way he needed, but failing miserably.

 

“Unngh I told you what you wanted to know, wh-why’re you still – let me cum now?” he whined. “Please?”

 

“But that’s not all of it, is it you little slut?” the demon Lord asked in a cold voice, idly running a lethal claw over Inuyasha’s leaking cock. “You’re keeping some part of your dream back. What is it?”

 

Inuyasha groaned in frustration as his heart sank. How did his brother always know?

 

“ _Nyeuh!_ I-it’s nothing! There’s nothing!”

 

Golden eyes narrowed, and one sensitive nipple was twisted hard in punishment. Inuyasha keened from the sudden pain in the middle of so much pleasure.

 

“Lying to me isn’t going to help you, my mate, you know that,” the demon Lord reminded him patiently.

 

“Aah! I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry, onii-sama! I’ll tell you, I’ll tell you everything! Please… nghh… hurts…”

 

The punished nipple was released, and Inuyasha panted heavily. The demon Lord’s thumb rubbed soothing circles on the sensitive part he’d hurt, making it feel tingly.  

 

“O-one of the others, someone made some sleazy comment about how he was pathetic,” Inuyasha continued, now slightly breathless. “-and y-you ordered me t-to grab him and bend him over the table a-and take him in front of everyone,”

 

Inuyasha blushed darkly. In his dream, the man who’d made the comment was a gorgeous young man, dressed head to toe in a beautiful suit, though not one of a kind like his brother’s. He was young and arrogant in the way that only a rich brat could be, and it had really pissed Inuyasha off, the way he’d looked down on poor Kurosawa…

 

“And I did as ya told me,” Inuyasha said, remembering what it had felt like in his dream to triumphantly pull him up off his chair by his sleek, perfectly done hair and drag him before his brother, pushing his chest down on the hard table. He’d met his brother’s eyes, and Sesshoumaru’s eyes had glittered approvingly, with that dangerous, cruel look in his eyes.

 

“And then while I was fuckin’ him, y-you slammed into me from behind and you whispered dirty things in my ears while everybody watched us, and I was – I was beggin’ you to let me cum an’ that’s when I woke up,” Inuyasha finished, opening his eyes to look at his brother.

 

He drew back in surprise at the darkness in his eyes.

 

Clawed hands grabbed his hips and before he knew what was happening, the demon Lord slammed him on the bed on his back and drawing his knees upto his chest, thrust into him in one smooth thrust.

 

Inuyasha gasped, staring helplessly up at the steel-muscled frame of his brother. Silver hair fell around him in a curtain as his brother looked down at him predatorily.

 

“Wh-what’s the matter?” he asked thickly. “I-I told you what ya wanted to know.”

 

“Mmm you did,” Sesshoumaru concurred, magenta striped eyelids lowering over darkened golden eyes. “And now I know exactly where that dirty little mind goes when I bring you to my office.”

 

Inuyasha stared up at him, wet lips parting unknowingly. The taiyoukai held his prey’s eyes, fangs glinting in the dark as he smiled derisively at the sexy hanyou pinned under him.

 

“Instead of paying attention to important matters,” he said, the deep baritone of his disapproving voice going straight to Inuyasha’s already weeping cock, as Sesshoumaru thrust hard into him rhythmically. “my mate can think of only one thing.”

 

Inuyasha squirmed under him, feeling full and oversensitive as his hole clench weakly around the giant cock. “I- _aah_ – I can’t help it when ya look so hot bossin’ over those rich, powerful bastards,” Inuyasha said, breath hitching when a particularly hard thrust, right against his sweet spot, made him see stars. “And your voice goes all… all low and deep and – and it’s not just me,” he protested. “I saw, they were all lookin’ at ya like they wanted to be bent over the desk by ya but they can’t have ya coz you’re all _mine_ …”

 

The demon Lord bent down low and captured Inuyasha’s lips in a bruising kiss for that, the new angle thrusting him even deeper inside.

 

“God, you’re so fucking amazing, Otouto,” the demon lord breathed against his lips, sounding almost accusing.

 

Inuyasha’s heart stuttered in his chest when he looked up at those normally cold golden eyes now blazing with emotion.

 

“I love ya too,” Inuyasha told him, “Now fuck me harder, dammit!”

 

Golden eyes darkened once again at the challenge as Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate. Inuyasha moaned and tried to reach for his cock between them, but one clawed hand captured his wrists and slammed them over his head.

 

The demon Lord’s grip on Inuyasha’s wrists tightened as he began to thrust in him harder. Inuyasha shivered from the thought of bruises forming on his wrists tomorrow from his mate’s fingers. Even though his half-demon body healed far quicker than humans, they would still last a day or two. And in the mean time, he would have to hide the bruises under long sleeves because humans would never understand-

 

“M-more,” he whined, feeling more hot and bothered from his own thoughts, and he tried to thrust up and meet that cock.

 

“No shame at all,” the demon Lord chided, voice low and smooth, holding him down effortlessly, only giving him the hard rhythm that he wanted, not what the half-demon craved.

 

Inuyasha shuddered, revelling in the humiliated feelings coursing through him. “Please… harder, Sess…”

 

When the demon Lord didn’t oblige him, he tried wiggling his hips experimentally. When that didn’t work, he decided on another approach.

 

 “…are ya’ mad I got to fuck someone’s ass, if only in my dream?” Inuyasha asked in a saccharine sweet, innocent tone that fooled nobody.

 

But instead of getting madder and fucking him harder like he wanted, his brother just smirked at him. Inuyasha frowned.

 

“How can I be when even in his dreams, my obedient little pup can only fuck who I order him to, hmm?” the demon Lord mused.

 

Inuyasha froze for a second and then turned bright red.

 

“What the fuck! No, no that’s not what -”

 

The demon Lord leaned over him and laughed darkly against his throat as Inuyasha huffed.

 

“I suppose I should reward my little slut for overcoming his embarrassment to tell me about his naughty dream,” Sesshoumaru said contemplatively, pulling himself up over his brother once again, looking into his eyes.

 

Inuyasha blushed, wanting to retort, but holding his tongue because hell yeah, he wanted the fucking reward.

 

“But is it your cock in a tight, hot sheath you’ll be thinking about when you cum, little brother?” Sesshoumaru asked, running a thumb over Inuyasha’s slit.

 

Inuyasha threw his head back and gasped. “N-no…”

 

The demon Lord grabbed his hard, twitching cock and pumped it once. “Tell me what you’ll be thinking about, Inuyasha. Tell me what will be on your mind if I let you cum …”

 

“You!” Inuyasha yelled, now well past his endurance. “Your cock in my ass, fucking me raw, your fingers around my cock as you play with me how you feel like… you havin’ your cruel way with me…”

 

Inuyasha closed his eyes, allowing the words to just fall out of his mouth without a filter.

 

“I did think about it a little when w-we were there the other day,” he confessed. “About how I wanted ya ta take me right there on the table, show ‘em what they could never have-”

Inuyasha’s eyes shot open as he was turned over on his stomach. He almost let out a whine when that cock withdrew from his ass for a second, but it turned into a pleased sigh when it thrust back in, hard.

 

The demon Lord pushed his head and torso down on the bed and raised his hips, beginning to really plough into him again. Inuyasha writhed in his hold, feeling his leaking cock brushing against the cool silk sheets of their bed. That’s when clawed hands wrapped firmly around his cock.

 

Sesshoumaru was pumping him along with his thrusts now, and just as Inuyasha thought he might burst, he heard the soft permission.

 

“You may cum, otouto,” the demon Lord said, as he thrust one final time into the hanyou’s asshole. It was all Inuyasha needed, and he came all over the sheets and his brother’s hand, even as Sesshoumaru filled him up with his cum.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

It was still dark out when Inuyasha lay back against his brother’s chest, sleep dragging his eyelids down, finally rested and relaxed. The demon Lord’s one arm was across his chest, one muscled forearm near his throat, holding him close possessively.

 

“… who was it, the one you dreamed of fucking?” the demon Lord asked softly in the silence.

 

Even half asleep, Inuyasha snorted. “What am I, stupid? I ain’t gonna be responsible for someone losing their job.”

 

A soft kiss was placed on Inuyasha’s forehead and puppy ears swivelled happily in surprise.

 

“So fucking considerate of everyone’s wellbeing,” the demon Lord muttered darkly, although Inuyasha could tell there was no anger behind the words, only affection. He turned over and draped an arm over his elder brother’s bare torso, snuggling into his side. He’d never say it to his face, but he was proud of how much of a good influence he’d had on his brother. A couple of centuries ago, the demon Lord would never have let it go at that, content with not knowing the man’s name.

 

Sesshoumaru pulled him close with one arm while he pulled a blanket over him with the other. The warm weight in his arms sighed softly and relaxed into him. Truly, the pup was so adorable… and too desirable for his own good. It didn’t matter whether the hanyou told him what he wanted to, or not. He knew he would be able to read the answer in the pup’s reactions when he next attended a meeting. And if the other man so much as looked at his mate with interest, finding a new job was going to be the least of his problems.

 

He tucked Inuyasha’s head under his chin. One soft, puppy-ear on the snowy white head flooped over obligingly to let him rest his chin on it. His sleeping mate firmly ensconced in his arms, the Lord of the West fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

**A/N:** Review and tell me what you think!

 


End file.
